Thunder & Lightning
by Shade The Fox-Cat Hybrid
Summary: Join Thunder, Lightning, the Cooper Gang and your OCs on a wild and crazy adventure. While being chased by Tara Fox T&L gang meets Cooper Gang. From that day on their lives will take an adventurous turn for the better. (Note: Currently being rewritten. OCs may still be submitted, but I will not promise they will get in as of yet)
1. OCS PLEASE!

**This is a Pokémon and sly cooper crossover. It may seem strange, but get used to it. Also, please send in OC thieves! Or cops! Whichever you chose.**

**I have three OCs. I need more. It doesn't matter whether they're cops or thieves as long as they are over 15! Not under and not 15! Over that age. Peace!**

**This is how it should look:**

Name:

Age:

Fur:

Eyes:

Hair (If he or she doesn't have hair then leave this out):

Species:

Gender:

Thief or Cop:

Rank:

Other:

**Now here are my three:**

Name: Lightning

Age: 17

Fur: Brown

Eyes: Emerald Green

Hair: Blonde

Species: Squirrel

Gender: Female

Thief or Cop: Thief

Rank: Leader

Other: She is often reading books. Sometimes she listens to music. She is light on her feet and very fast. She is one of the few who takes the stuff. Others help her get it to their safe house to sell it on .

Name: Thunder

Age: 17

Fur: Orange

Eyes: Coa Coa Brown

Hair: Black

Species: Raichu

Gender: Male

Thief or Cop: Thief

Rank: Vice-leader of the gang

Other: He is often with Lightning. Their thieving group is called Thunder & Lightning. It is called that, not only because that's their names, but also it sounds cool.

Name: Tara

Age: 16

Fur: Red. Her tail and ears have black tips

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Navy Blue

Species: Fox

Gender: Female

Thief or Cop: Cop

Rank: Constable, Carmelita's new partner

Other: She is often hunting the Thunder & Lightning gang. She always fails at catching them.

**Well that's it. Until I get at least one review with an OC I can't write the story.**


	2. First Trial

**Now that Hookemhorns12, The Critic, kitefire, and X the Pikachu, have each given me a character I can go on with the story!**

Lightning's POV:

Today Thunder and I are scheduled to meet our new recruits: Wyatt, Ronald or he requested that we call him Ronnie, Sparks, and Sabrina. We went to where we were supposed to meet them.

"Hey guys and gal." Thunder and I shook their hands and Thunder and Wyatt cracked some jokes which none of the rest of us could follow.

"So all we want to do is test your skills in a small thieving job. Ronnie, we know that you're the driver guy and your patient so maybe you could stay in the van and wait for us to bring out the loot." I smiled at him as I talked.

"Sounds great."

"Wyatt, I understand that you are more of a handy man than anything else. I suggest that you make a few gadgets useful to the operation and maybe do some hacking jobs and work with Ronnie to do some planning." I smiled at Wyatt.

"Sparks, you can do a lot right? Well how about you are like Sabrina; you help us out in the field and stuff. You don't have to be a medic though." I was telling him his job short and simple, smiling all the while.

"Last, but not least is Sabrina. I heard that you're trained in first aid and you can help Thunder and me out in the field with a few jobs. If someone gets hurt you can tend to them while we protect you and if we need help doing a task in the field, you can help us with that." Sabrina nodded.

"Where are we going to rob?" Wyatt asked. "We need to know where we are going to rob before we can do any planning."

"It's not where…" Thunder started.

"But who." I finished. They looked at us as if we were crazy.

"What do you mean who?" Sabrina asked.

"I mean we're going to rob a master criminal. Thunder and I have already picked out whom we're going to rob. We're taking something that was rightfully ours!" I growled.

"Huh?" Ronnie asked.

"He took our special Indian crown we were going to sell and now he's going to sell it at an auction." Thunder growled. His fur started to crackle and that only happens when he's pissed. I smacked him hard enough to leave a huge bruise on his face.

"Geez, I feel like I face planted into tile." He growled.

"Do you want another smack?" I held up my hand, ready to hit him.

"No." He whimpered.

"Good. Now the man we're robbing is him." I showed them a picture with a liger in it. "Rajan."

"We will give you a lot of time before we have to fly to India." Thunder smiled. "We'll help you train. I'll take care of you Ronnie as well as Wyatt. Lightning, will you please help Sabrina and Sparks?"

"Sure. Training starts tomorrow." We led them to the blue van in the parking lot.

"This is a sweet ride. How'd you get it?" Ronnie asked.

"We are thieves after all. One last thing. Have you heard of Constable Tara Fox?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's assigned to our case."

"Cool. I've always wanted a cop after me." Wyatt said, earning looks from all of us. "Hey, being a thief is cool, but being a thief AND having a cop on your case is awesome."

"Okay." We left that comment be and got in the car. Thunder gave Ronnie directions to the safe house. It was late and we needed all the rest we could get. We woke up and started training right after breakfast.

"Alright, so we need to change into outfits more appropriate for field work. The outfits are in your respected rooms." We went to our own rooms and changed. I walked out of my room. Sabrina wore a black tight fitting shirt and pants with boots. Sparks wore a dark blue under armor shirt and pants that matched. I wore one similar to Sabrina's, but it was dark green.

"Where to now?"

"Come on." I led them to a large room.

"What simulation for today?" A computerized voice asked.

"Skill testing." I said in a loud and clear voice.

"Skill Testing simulation starting up." It said.

The room changed to a forest setting with a castle looking building in front of us. Guards were everywhere.

"We can't plan; all we can do is improvise. That way we know what to do if either we don't have info about where we're robbing or the plan goes wrong." I smiled and crouched in a bush. A flashlight guard walked by the bush. He walked away and I took the chance to run over to the wall. Sparks and Sabrina followed. No more guards came by. "That part of the simulation has been completed, so it doesn't need to be there." I climbed the ivy on the wall a guard was shining his light on the wall. Every now and then he had to fix his flashlight. He had to fix his flashlight again, so I took the chance to get across. I climbed up the ivy covered wall. Sabrina and Sparks followed my actions and got up. The guard disappeared in a puff of smoke. We continued on. I felt the wall with my hand. Sparks stepped on a tile and a boulder came rolling down the hall. I grabbed Sabrina's hand and she grabbed Sparks's hand. I climbed up the wall and hung onto a pipe. The boulder went by and I dropped from the pipe. Before us was a patterned tile floor. "How classy. A tile patterned floor." I hopped onto a green tile and nothing happened, so I continued with the rest of the tiles. Sabrina came soon after and Sparks almost triggered a trap. We walked up to a small corridor and went in. It had lasers all around the room. The lasers guarded a priceless looking crown. I smiled and went close to the lasers.

"Don't!" Sparks yelled. I walked back towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. I ran towards the lasers and got through them. I looked at the crown. I pulled out a rock about as heavy as the crown. I placed the rock on the pedestal after grabbing the crown. I deactivated the lasers when I got the crown. We exited the room. We went back down the corridor, past the tile pattern floor, down the ivy wall, into the bushes on the castle's side, and went to the bushes on the other side We exited the area,

"Part one: Skill Testing done. Part two: Skill Testing starting." The scene changed to a place where Sabrina comes in. a downed man needed medical help. She fixed him up quite nicely. Then came Sparks's turn. The area was covered in thick grass and a small part of the area had a puny robot.

"I'm gonna keep you from get by." The robot growled.

"Dude, you're puny." Sparks laughed. The robot screamed.

"I'll show you who's puny!" He grew and grew until he covered the sun. I narrowed my eyes. He pounded his fist on the ground. I watched as it got stuck. He wiggled it free. I grabbed Sparks's and Sabrina's hands and pulled them behind a fallen tree.

"Alright, so here's the plan: I've noticed when we dodge his other attacks he pounds the ground in anger, but his fist gets stuck. When it's stuck we jump onto his arm and run up his arm to his face. Then we hit his eye. We continue to do this until he falls. He'll probably have his defense systems kick in soon after the second attack." They agreed to the plan. "HEY YOU WITH THE METAL FACE!"

"Huh?" He looked at us. "AH HA HA HA!" He laughed and he attacked. We dodged his attacks and then he pounded his fist in anger. It got stuck.

"NOW!" We all jumped onto his arm and ran up it. Sabrina hit his left eye and Sparks hit his right. I hit both at the same time.

"_Warning: System overload. Defense systems activate while repairs start."_ I continued to hit his eyes. _"Warning: Self Destruct sequence activated. 10, 9, 8…"_ I hit his eyes one last time before back flipping off of the head and onto the ground. We ran away and he exploded.

"*huff* You work well *puff* in the *huff* field." I said to them between breaths.

"Thanks." They said. Now I could only wonder how Thunder was doing with Wyatt and Ronnie.


End file.
